La vérité est dure à croire
by 16Amour16
Summary: Tsuna a toujours été perçu comme un bon à rien par ses camarades de classe. Mais tout change lorsque Tsuna reçoit une invitation à une réunion des anciens élèves. Est ce qu'il va réussir à cacher le fait qu'il est dans la mafia. Et pourquoi a t-il un si mauvais pressentiment?
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous. Voici ma toute première fanfic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je l'ai écrit quand j'ai eu un flux énorme d'inspiration qui a commencé mardi. Je suis en train de finir le chapitre 4. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire.**

**J'ai réédité le chapitre en corrigeant un peu les fautes, mais je ne suis pas du tout douée en orthographe. Si quelqu'un veux devenir mon /ma béta-lecteur/lectrice, je l'accueille à bras ouverts.**

**Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps pour corriger mais je viens de passer mes examens de fin d'année.**

* * *

**_Prologue: Un peu de calme…ou presque._**

C'était une belle journée ensoleillée en Italie.

Un certain brunet que tout le monde connaît se promenait dans les jardins du manoir Vongola, profitant du calme ambiant. En effet, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, tout était calme. Aucune explosion ne retentissait dans l'air, aucune insulte ne pouvait être entendu et le manoir était intact.

Comment est-ce possible, me diriez-vous?

Et bien, c'est simple. Hibari et Mukuro, les principaux démolisseurs, étaient partis en mission, chacun à un pôle de la planète. Ryohei était parti rendre visite aux deux femmes de sa vie, accompagné par Lambo qui voulait revoir la mamma. Chrome avait bien sûr suivi Mukuro et Takeshi s'entraînait pour le prochain championnat de baseball.

Même Reborn était parti à une réunion des exs arcobaleno, le laissant seul avec Hayato et une montagne de ce démon blanc qu'était la paperasse.

Par miracle, Tsuna avait réussi à faire la peau à ce démon en un temps record et profitait donc de son temps libre parmi les fleurs odorantes du jardin. Il pouvait enfin souffler un peu après deux semaines intensives d'entraînement avec le tuteur le plus sadique de tous les temps.

Enfin, bref, tout ça pour dire que le Vongola dixième du non savourait l'un de ses rares moments de calme (qui pouvaient se compter sur les doigts de la main)

Il s'allongea confortablement sur l'herbe en ferment les yeux pour profiter de la brise quand soudain, son hyper intuition commença à s'emballer.

Se relevant en quatrième vitesse, il se mit en position de combat. Les seules fois où son intuition lui faisait mal comme ça était lorsque Reborn mettait en exécution un de ses plans machiavéliques pour soi-disant « aider » son ancien élève à garder la forme.

Le judaime se retourna vers la gauche quand un énorme bouquant retentit. Et là, il vit l'enfer... Reborn était au volant d'un énorme camion débordant de feuilles attendant d'être signé.

La terreur de tous les boss de la mafia (oui, même avant Reborn sinon Tsuna ne s'enfuirait pas autant pour échapper à la corvée )se tenait là, juste devant Tsuna dans toute l'immensité de son horreur.

Avant que Tsuna ait pu faire quoique se soit, il se retrouva enterré vivant sous une montagne de contrats. Empêtrer ainsi dans son pire cauchemar, le boss des Vongola depuis maintenant 7 ans ne trouva rien de plus intelligent à faire que de pousser son fameux cri girly :

-Hiiiiiiiiie!


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous! Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis aussi longtemps pour publier ce chapitre. J'ai eu des problèmes avec mon ordinateur pendant les vacances. Sinon, j'espère que la rentrée s'est bien passée pour vous :)**

**Je tiens à remercier Keiyner, Kuroko23, Noxerea, ReimaChan, applesavon, metherland et mukutsuna93 pour suivre mon histoire. Surtout Keiyner qui a accepté d'être ma bêta pour cette histoire :)**

**Merci aussi à ceux qui ont lu cette histoire.**

**Sans plus tarder, voici la suite:**

**PS: je ne possède pas Reborn.**

* * *

**_Chapitre 1: Lettres et factures._**

\- Hiiiiie!

Se réveillant en hurlant, Tsuna se rendit compte qu'il s'était encore endormi sur son bureau. Il frissonna en repensant au cauchemar qu'il venait de faire. Au grand jamais, il ne laisserait Reborn savoir à ce sujet. Il n'était pas assez fou pour donner à son bourreau un fouet pour le torturer. Il frissonna de nouveau à la pensée que Reborn puisse savoir. Il fut sortit de ses pensées lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, révélant un homme aux yeux et aux cheveux bruns, une cicatrice au menton.

\- Tsuna ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda Takeshi un sourire inquiet sur le visage. En effet, il était devenu rare d'entendre Tsunayoshi crier comme une fille depuis qu'il était devenu le dixième mais il reprenait sa mauvaise habitude quand il était trop surpris ou quand il baissait sa garde (ce qui n'arrivait presque jamais après sa formation avec le plus grand tueur à gage du monde).

\- Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. C'était juste un mauvais rêve. Tsuna sourit à son gardien de la pluie.

\- Un mauvais rêve? Tu t'es encore endormi en faisant la paperasse. Ha ha ha! Tu as de la chance que Hayato est occupé à poursuivre Lambo sinon il t'aurait encore crié dessus.

\- Comment ça, il poursuit Lambo? Se rembrunit le dixième.

\- Hé bien, je n'ai pas tout compris mais Mukuro aurait fait peur à Lambo qui a jeté des grenades partout et Hayato en aurait reçus. Depuis, il lui court après avec Mukuro qui les encourage. Je suis partis t'avertir quand Hibari-san a rejoint le combat. D'après lui, l'ananas riait trop fort.

\- Où ? Répondit Tsuna, son aura meurtrière fuyant de partout.

\- Du côté du Grand Salon.

* * *

Le champ de bataille de la troisième guerre mondiale, voilà à quoi ressemblait le Grand Salon, le couloir et au moins encore une quinzaine de pièces attenantes. C'est un miracle que le plafond tienne en place, surtout quand il est criblé de fissures ( et qu'il soutient trois étages ). Sans oublier le grand trou dans le mur qui donnait accès au jardin, l'endroit préféré du dixième maintenant complètement ravagé.

Dire que Tsuna était énervé était l'euphémisme du siècle. Pourquoi ses gardiens détruisaient une grande partie du manoir presque chaque semaine? Dès qu'un chantier se terminait, un nouveau commençait autre part et la paperasse ne faisait que se multiplier. Mais la, ils avaient été trop loin. Personne ne touche à son jardin bien-aimé qui l'aidait à décompresser de la tension accumulée au fil des jours.

Il arriva bientôt à l'endroit où se trouvaient les fautifs (aux abords de la forêt qui entourait le domaine des Vongola). Ils s'arrêtèrent tous dès qu'ils virent leur boss ou plutôt sentirent l'aura meurtrière qui l'accompagnait. Ils lancèrent un regard qui signifiait 'traître' à Takeshi qui suivait Tsuna, beaucoup plus rapide que lui (eh oui même Hibari avait du mal à le suivre quand il était sérieux).

\- Ha ha ha! Ria nerveusement Yamamoto, se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Désolé.

\- Les gars, pourquoi le manoir est encore une fois détruit ?

Silence de mort.

\- Alors?

\- Ce n'est pas la faute de Lambo ! S'écria tout d'un coup le gardien de la foudre.

\- Tais-toi stupide vache ! Tout ça c'est à cause de toi.

\- C'est faux Stupidera! C'est la tête d'ananas qui a commencé.

\- Oya Oya. Tu veux un aller simple pour les six enfers? Lambo alla se cacher dernière Gokudera qui lui hurla dessus comme à son habitude.

\- Ta faute, ananas herbivore.

\- On dirai que l'alouette est aussi intéressé. Kufufufu.

\- Suffit! Je ne veux même plus savoir. Interrompit Tsuna avant qu'ils ne recommencent à s'entre-tuer. Alors, je suppose que vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je passe directement à la sentence.

Le decimo sourit mais d'un sourire qui n'avait rien à envier à celui de Byakuran. Les gardiens frissonnèrent et l'instant d'après, ils furent congelés sur place avant même de pouvoir bouger le petit doigt.

Et le boss s'en alla, content de son travail. Mais il déchanta vite. Après tout, il avait rendez-vous avec le démon blanc.

* * *

Tsuna finissait la pile de paperasse qui encombrait le bureau. Il allait pouvoir se détendre. Sauf qu'il avait oublié quelque chose d'important : la paperasse se multipliait à une vitesse hallucinante et dès qu'un tas avait été signé, d'autres apparaissaient.

\- Entre Takeshi.

\- Ton hyper intuition est toujours aussi impressionnante, dit il en entrant. Je t'apporte les factures de la bataille de tout à l'heure.

\- Un jour de repos, est-ce trop demandé ? Soupira Tsuna. Pose les sur le bureau.

\- Au fait, tu as reçu une lettre de l'école.

\- De l'école?

\- Oui, Hayato, Chrome, Hibari et moi en avons une aussi.

\- Mais l'école n'est pas censée savoir que nous habitons en Italie. L'intuition de Tsuna commença à lui donner mal à la tête.

\- Je sais. Je trouve ça bizarre moi aussi. Je voulais ton avis avant de les distribuer.

Tsuna pris les lettres que lui tendit son gardien de la pluie qui arborait maintenant un air grave. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, son mal de tête empirait. "Quelque chose cloche dans cette histoire" pensa-t-il.

\- Takeshi, va prévenir les autres gardiens et Reborn qu'on a une réunion d'urgence dans une heure. Et envoie aussi un message à Dino.

\- Hai !

"Bon, il ne reste plus qu'à décongeler les autres. Dommage, ils auraient pu retenir la leçon cette fois-ci".

* * *

Omake:

\- Au fait Tsuna, c'était quoi ton cauchemar? Demanda la pluie.

\- Vaut mieux ne pas en parler. Je ne veux pas qu'un tuteur spartiate de l'enfer ne le retourne contre moi.

À l'autre bout du manoir, un homme en costume portant un fédora profitait de son expresso quand il éternua.

"Ce doit être mon dame-étudiant qui parle de moi. Il va falloir que je le remercie pour gâcher mon café." Pensa Reborn, un sourire diabolique au visage.

Car c'est bien connu, personne ne dérange Reborn quand il boit son expresso adoré sous peine de vivre un véritable enfer.

Que le plan machiavélique commence!

* * *

**N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**


	3. Avis

Bonjour à tous et à toutes!

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir continué mon histoire. Je sais que ça fait une bonne année que certains d'entre vous attendent une suite et malheureusement ce n'est toujours pas le cas. Ca fait un bon moment que je n'ai pas le moral et que j'ai perdu le courage d'écrire. Je m'excuse sincèrement pour ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles plus tôt.

Il y a 2-3 jours, je suis retombée sur les brouillons de mes histoires et je me suis rendue compte qu'il m'en manquait, dont ceux pour la suite de cette histoire. J'avoue que je ne me souvient plus vraiment où je voulais aller avec cette fanfiction. Il me faudra donc du temps avant d'enfin pouvoir continuer cette histoire et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrai pas trop si je prend mon temps: je suis entré à l'université cette année et j'ai beaucoup de boulot et un horaire des plus chargé. Résultat je suis crevée et j'ai peu de temps pour moi.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai quelques idées d'histoires qui voudraient bien trouver un auteur pour les écrire. Certaines de celles-ci contiennent du yaoi doux (relation entre hommes). Voici la liste:

\- une version revisité de la petite sirène (couple: Enma/Tsuna)

\- 25 décembre version Vongola avec toutes les générations et la famille Simon

\- une histoire de vampires (couples: 1ere génération/10eme génération)

\- un ciel arcobaleno Tsuna un peu particulier

Pour plus d'informations, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un mp.

A la prochaine fois!


End file.
